<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reverence by Lyrical_Porcupine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813454">Reverence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrical_Porcupine/pseuds/Lyrical_Porcupine'>Lyrical_Porcupine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Gentle Sex, I tried to make it soft, No beta we die like Lucien, Strap-Ons, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrical_Porcupine/pseuds/Lyrical_Porcupine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasha’s nervous about her first time being fucked by Beau with a strap. Beau makes sure to treat Yasha nice and gentle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reverence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmttnPegasus/gifts">SmttnPegasus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for SmttnPegasus, who requested a gentle Beau fucking Yasha with a strap. Hope you enjoy it!</p><p>As always, this is not beta read and was written on my phone. Please ignore all mistakes lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beau did not have Dark Vision. Sad, but true. Came with being human which, ya know, whatevs. </p><p>Thankfully she didn’t need it being this close to Yasha as they laid in bed. </p><p>They were in the tower, their first time since their date. All the Nein were; they weren’t going to give up their creature comforts for a second time so Beau and Yasha could fuck. </p><p>Not that was what Caleb had erected the tower for specifically. But it was a given. In fact when Beau and Yasha had retired to Beau’s room for the night, Beau had noticed the bed had changed. It was still draped in blues of varying shades. Still had the mirror at the top of the canopy. </p><p>What had changed was its size. Caleb had made the bed bigger, presumably to more comfortably accommodate Yasha’s bulk.  Beau was gonna slap him in the morning. </p><p>Then hug him for being considerate and thinking of them. But defiantly slap him, too. </p><p>Beau wondered if Yasha had noticed the difference in size. She looked over at her girlfriend, who was currently tugging her boots off (her belts and pants were already undone and hanging open, shirt still on). Yasha must have realized Beau was looking at her cause she glanced up, one foot in the air mid boot removal, and smiled warmly at Beau before returning to get her shoes off, hoppling around on one foot.</p><p>Fucking dork. </p><p>That fucking dork soon had Beau’s face pressed into the mattress with a strong hand while she absolutely railed Beau from behind.  </p><p>It wasn’t fucking fair how good Yasha’s strap game was considering she’d never used one before sleeping with Beau. </p><p>They hadn’t lied, when they told the Nein they’d stayed up late talking. They had talked.  Just after the mind blowing sex. And they talked about a lot of different shit. One of those being things they had and hadn’t done sexually. </p><p>Sex toys wasn’t something Yasha had come across while living with her tribe. There just hadn’t been a need for them. Sex was meant for one thing: procreation. She had been introduced to sex toys by none other than Mollymauk (long may he reign), who found Yasha’s innocence of such things endearing. </p><p>For Yasha, sex was more than just a means to an end. It was special, near a holy act for her. She would worship her lover with the same reverence she did the Stormlord. And she wanted that in kind. But after Zuala... Well.  </p><p>Even after finding out what it was for, Yasha never bothered with a sex toy for herself. She just saw no reason to have one, believing she would have no use for it. That was okay, though. </p><p>Then fucking Beau came along. Literally. And after their first night together, they had managed to sneak away from the Nein and make a few purchases for themselves. </p><p>Most of what they browsed had startled Yasha. “They can get that big,” Beau remembers her asking with a slightly terrified whimper. </p><p>“Not without an enlargement spell,” Beau said with a chuckle. But after seeing Yasha’s still worried expression, Beau guided her to something a bit smaller and more to Yasha’s size. </p><p>Yasha picked out a small, slightly curved cock made of glass, not much bigger than the thickness and length of Beau’s fingers. It was also blue because Beau would be the one wearing it and Yasha thought it suited her. </p><p>Beau had also picked one out, much larger than the one Yasha had selected. Solid black and made of soft leather. Yasha wondered how in the hells it was going to fit inside Beau but Beau only smiled, clapped Yasha on the shoulder and paid for their new play things. </p><p>Yasha had been tentative when she first wore her strap but had quickly devolved into just fucking Beau mercilessly. Turns out, Yasha was proficient in her strap game and Beau managed to fall even more in love with her for it. </p><p>But Beau hadn’t fucked Yasha with hers yet. It just hadn’t come up somehow. After fucking Beau hard and good, Beau had simply melted into the mattress. Or bedroll, wherever they were sleeping for the night. </p><p>Not that Beau was being a bad girlfriend. Oh hells no. She had returned the favor, made sure Yasha got as good as she had given, only Beau used her hands and mouth. And Yasha seemed happy with that. </p><p>That changed tonight. Yasha had actually asked for Beau to use hers because she was finally more curious than anxious (though Yasha was still nervous). But things shifted and somehow Beau had ended up writhing beneath Yasha again and Yasha had fucked her so exceptionally well that Beau had smiled up at Yasha before promptly falling asleep. </p><p>Which was rude. Which she fucking knows, okay!? Stop judging her, gods damn. </p><p>But now Beau was awake. The room was dark, but for some light that coming from the fireplace in the main room. Enough that it didn’t matter that Beau, being a mere human, didn’t have Dark Vision. </p><p>Beside her, sleeping soundly, was of course Yasha. Beau remembered falling asleep with Yasha at her back but prone to what warm bodies do, they drifted apart in their sleep. Which was fine and neither blamed the other for it. Beau knew if Yasha woke up away from Beau she would shuffle closer to the monk. And Beau did the same, curling around Yasha until she fell asleep again. </p><p>Right now, Yasha was laying on her stomach but she was tilted just enough that her back was angled towards Beau in her sleep. Beau reached out and gently caressed the soft muscles of Yasha’s back. Yasha was typically cool to the touch while awake but now she felt so warm, so inviting. </p><p>Beau shuffled closer to her girlfriend and lightly ran her hand along Yasha’s side while placing soft kisses on her back. Yasha twitched in her sleep but didn’t move otherwise. Beau peeked over her shoulder, smiled, then continued to tease Yasha’s skin with her lips. </p><p>After several moments when it became apparent that Yasha wasn’t going to wake, Beau decided to play dirty. </p><p>Their first night together, while Beau was making Yasha fall apart beneath her, Yasha’s wings had still been out. Beau, with her free hand, had brushed along the space where feather became flesh. As soon as Beau did, Yasha came hard, slick gushing into Beau’s hand that was buried between Yasha’s legs. After, Beau had simply stared while Yasha blushed furiously before Beau pounced on her, using her mouth in place of her fingers. Yasha had come again within moments though not as hard because Beau couldn’t reach her back from the new position. Yasha’s taste more than made up for it however. </p><p>Turned out, even with her wings tucked away, Yasha was still extremely sensitive in the place her wings sprouted. It was just a matter of finding the exact location. And Beau currently had all the time in the world. </p><p>So she slowly worked her lips over Yasha’s shoulder blades. It took several minutes but she knew she’d found it when she felt Yasha shiver beneath her and release a breathy sigh. Beau smiled and gently scraped her teeth over the spot and Yasha finally came to. </p><p>“Mm, Beau, can I help you,” Yasha asked, voice rough with sleep. She turned her head to peer over her shoulder at the little human sucking bruises onto her back. </p><p>Beau smiled and leaned over Yasha’s arm to kiss her softly. “I think the better question is what can <em>I</em> do for <em>you</em>,” Beau said as she pulled away from Yasha’s lips, returning to teasing her back instead. </p><p>Yasha moaned, the sound muffled as she dropped her head back into the pillow. Beau, being pressed into her back,  felt Yasha’s hips roll into the mattress seeking friction and smiled. </p><p>“Having a hard time, babe,” Beau asked before lightly licking the spot she’d been worrying with her teeth. </p><p>Yasha gasped and arched, fisting the sheets. “You know what that spot does to me,” Yasha complained, though it wasn’t really a complaint. </p><p>Beau chuckled, moved to lightly scrape her teeth on Yasha’s other shoulder blade. Yasha groaned and wound her arm behind her, gripped Beau’s hip and pulled her closer. </p><p>“I hope you’re working me up for a reason,” Yasha said, her voice still deep but for a reason other than sleep. </p><p>Beau hummed, lips still grazing Yasha’s back. She turned to lay more on her side and pulled Yasha against her so she was doing the same. She hiked Yasha’s leg back and over her hip then slid her hand down to cup between Yasha’s thighs, fingertips grazing soft folds already wet.</p><p>“You feel so good,”  Yasha signed, rolling her hips slowly in Beau’s hand. </p><p>“I can make you feel better,” Beau whispered against the shell of Yasha’s ear. Her fingers lightly dipped in Yasha’s cunt, just a tease, and Yasha canted her hips to try and take her deeper. </p><p>“O-oh?” She turned to look over her shoulder best she could but Beau had tucked her face back along Yasha’s back and was kissing that spot again. </p><p>“Remember what you asked me for, before you pinned me to the bed and made me forget my own name,” Beau asked with a smile, voice muffled slightly by Yasha’s skin. </p><p>Yasha chuckled then moaned softly as Beau’s fingers slowly eased into her cunt, a slow and gentle pace. </p><p>“Did you still want to try,” Beau asked softly, propping her chin up on Yasha’s shoulder and kissing her jaw. She curled her fingers gently and Yasha cried out, her leg trembling over Beau’s hip. </p><p>Yasha hesitated for a moment before answering. “Can you be slow?”</p><p>Beau stalled her hand and looked over Yasha’s shoulder. Yasha tiled her head to catch Beau’s eye. Beau watched her for a moment then lightly nuzzled her nose along the curve of Yasha’s jaw. “I can be anything you need me to be,” Beau replied. </p><p>Yasha turned her head to face forward. She rolled her hips and Beau picked up her slow pace again. “Gentle. And slow,” she sighed. </p><p>“Gentle and slow,” Beau repeated. She pushed into Yasha one last time before gently pulling her fingers away. “Can you lay on your back for me?”</p><p>Yasha nods and Beau pulls away from her to stand. Yasha rolls to her back and watches as Beau picks up her harness and buckles it about her hips and waist (it had been pulled out earlier when Yasha had gotten hers).  Beau’s cock, which was made of pale blue glass and had dark swirls of blue smoke inside of it, was already in its place in the harness and was jutting out from her legs. Beau reached for the warming oil on the table beside the bed, uncorked it and poured a decent amount into her palm. She began coating her dick with the oil slicked hand and place the bottle back down with the other. </p><p>Yasha watched her every move, her heart rate spiking as she watched Beau slick herself up.</p><p>Then Beau moved onto the bed, crawling between Yasha’s legs. She gently grasped the taller woman’s knees and spread her further apart and shuffled closer. The tip of her cock nudged Yasha’s thigh and Beau felt her tense a bit before relaxing again. </p><p>“Okay,” Beau asked softly. She’d gone back to stroking her clock with her oiled hand again, smiling a bit as she noticed Yasha watching her, those mismatched eyes darkening. </p><p>Yasha nodded, not taking her eyes from Beau’s hand. “Y-yes.”</p><p>“Enjoying watching me stroke myself,” Beau asked, lightly teasing. </p><p>Yasha found herself nodding again. “Oddly, it’s doing something for me. More than I thought it would.”</p><p>“Is that a good thing,” Beau asked. </p><p>“<em>Very</em>.” Yasha’s eyes finally moved to Beau’s face.  Yasha was a vision beneath her (was always a vision if Beau was being honest with herself), face flushed a beautiful shade of pink that had spread to the tips of her slightly pointed ears and down her chest. Her hands rested on either side of her head and her fingers were lightly curling into the pillow. </p><p>Beau’s heart swelled to the point of bursting, her chest tight with emotion. </p><p>Beau nodded and smiled, moved her oil slicked hand to cup Yasha’s cunt. She slowly worked her fingers through Yasha’s wet folds, massaging what was left of the oil into Yasha’s soft flesh. Then Beau took hold of her cock again and lined it up with Yasha’s entrance. </p><p>“Relax, okay,” Beau said softly. “It’s not much bigger than my fingers but it’s a lot harder. I don’t want to risk hurting you.”</p><p>Yasha took a deep breath, blew it out her nose. Then nodded. </p><p>Beau nodded back and, oh so slow, pushed her cock into Yasha. </p><p>It was much harder than Beau’s fingers. And a bit thicker. Yasha felt herself clench around Beau’s cock and her back arched a bit. She hissed through her teeth, eyes shut. </p><p>“You still okay,” Beau asked. Her hips had stilled, barely half her dick had pushed into Yasha but she was ready to pull out at Yasha’s word. </p><p>It took a moment but Yasha nodded, opening her eyes. “I’m alright. You can keep going.”</p><p>Beau nodded and gently squeezed Yasha’s knees. Then she moved forward again, sinking to the hilt inside of Yasha’s welcoming cunt. </p><p>Yasha’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of Beau fully sinking into her. She felt fuller than she ever had before. Having Beau’s hips pressed flush with hers was a wonderful feeling and having Beau fill her with her cock instead of her fingers didn’t hurt as much as she thought. It didn’t feel any worse or better. Just different, which wasn't a bad thing and something Yasha was thankful for.  </p><p>Yasha felt Beau watching her and opened her eyes to meet Beau’s patient gaze. They simply looked at one another for several long moments and it gave Yasha the time to adjust to the new sensation. Then Yasha nodded, canting her hips up as she did, giving Beau the permission to continue. </p><p>Beau smiled at her, slowly pulled her hips back the pushed forward again. Yasha moaned long and deep at the sensation of being filled again. Her hands twisted in the pillow and spread her legs wider. </p><p>Beau, keeping her pace gentle, slid her hands from Yasha’s knees to her thighs and up, booking her palms behind her knees instead and slightly lifted them. The new angle allowed Beau to push even deeper and Yasha whined. </p><p>“<em>Beau</em>,” Yasha called out softly. Her heart was thundering in her chest already, causing her to feel heavy. She felt slight pressure building up in between her thighs; a telltale sign of her orgasm approaching. But it was a slow thing and Yasha shivered. </p><p>“Yash?”</p><p>Yasha moaned as she looked up to Beau. “Just a bit faster. Please.”</p><p>Beau smiled and rolled her hips faster so her cock wasn’t doing the torturous slow drag as before. She pushed deep and Yasha cried out softly, arching her back as her legs shook in Beau’s hands. </p><p>“How ya feeling, baby,” Beau asked, not quite keeping the smugness out of her voice. </p><p>“So good,” Yasha moaned, hips rolling to meet Beau’s rhythm. “<em>So fucking good</em>.”</p><p>Beau groaned, her hips pushing a little rougher into Yasha than intended before slowing her pace again. “I can make you feel better,” Beau whispered, like it was a secret.  </p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” Yasha gasped. </p><p>Beau stopped her hips and gently lowered Yasha’s legs and they fell open. Then she shifted and leaned over Yasha, her hands coming to rest on the bed on either side of Yasha’s hips. Yasha gasped as she felt Beau’s cock shifting inside her. She raised her legs and wound them around Beau’s lithe waist, ankles crossing at Beau’s back. </p><p>Beau smiled and pushed her hips forward and Yasha arched beneath her again with a cry. The new angle allowed the head of Beau’s cock to press into Yasha’s front wall, the base of her to catch on Yasha’s clit. </p><p>Beau’s pace was a little faster now but still slow by their standards. Beau angled down and took a perk, pink nipple into her mouth and gave a light suck. Yasha groaned, her hands moving to tangle in Beau’s dark locks, pulling her closer.</p><p>Yasha’s body rolled beneath Beau, matching her pace. Her ankles pulled Beau closer and made each thrust into her cunt deeper. She felt the pressure steadily building, coiling tight beneath her navel. It wouldn’t be long. </p><p>“Beau,” Yasha gasped. “I’m close.”</p><p>Beau gently bit Yasha’s nipple, soothing it with her tongue before glancing up at Yasha’s face. “Not yet, baby,” Beau said softly. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Yash. I want to keep you like this.”</p><p>Yasha sobbed, her arms moving to wrap around Beau’s back, palms pressing into her skin. </p><p>“Beau, <em>please</em>,” Yasha begged. </p><p>Beau placed a kiss at Yasha’s throat. “Soon, baby. I promise. Soon.”</p><p>Yasha whimpered, bit her bottom lip but she nodded. She focused on enjoying the delicious slide of Beau’s cock gently thrusting into her and tried to ignore the inevitable end that was threatening to roll over her. </p><p>Beau’s eyes took in every emotion that passed over the beautiful face of the woman she loved. She was making Yasha feel this good and Beau felt her chest swell with fondness and pride at how well she could make Yasha feel. And Beau realized, suddenly, she wanted to always be the one to make Yasha feel this way. She knew, without a doubt, she would marry Yasha someday. </p><p>Beau waited for the fear to settle in her gut like a heavy weight. It never came and she shivered above Yasha when she realized that, in place of fear, was excitement. She <em>wanted</em> to marry Yasha. Wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. Beau felt a giddy smile spread across her face. </p><p>At the feeling of Beau shivering above her, Yasha opened her eyes and looked up at her. She ran her hand along Beau’s back as a soothing gesture. “Alright,” Yasha asked. </p><p>Beau leaned down and kissed Yasha softly. When she pulled back, she had a large grin on her face. “Will you come for me, Yash,” Beau asked softly. </p><p>Yasha smiled up at Beau and nodded. She felt her own hips pick up a quicker pace and Beau matched her. It wasn’t the rough coupling they were so used to most nights but the steady building pressure finally cascaded over Yasha. Inner muscles clutched tightly at Beau’s cock and Yasha's back bowed, leaving the mattress. Head tipped back, she cried out Beau’s name in a broken sob and clutched the smaller woman closer to her as she fell apart beneath her.</p><p>“<em>Beau, Beau, Beau</em>,” Yasha chanted over and over again. Yasha said Beau’s name like a prayer. </p><p>Beau buried her face in Yasha’s shoulder, grunting a bit as she continued to sink into Yasha’s cunt, gently fucking her through her orgasm. </p><p>Finally Yasha limpened beneath her and Beau’s rolling hips slowed. Yasha clutched weakly as Beau’s back as her legs dropped from the woman’s waist and laid spread open on the bed. </p><p>Yasha hummed happily when she felt Beau’s lips pressing kisses into her skin along her throat, shoulder, and chest. Then Beau leaned up and made to pull out. Yasha’s arms tightened, leaden legs rising to clutch her knees at Beau’s bony hips. </p><p>“Stay,” Yasha said softly. Her eyes were closed and she panted heavily beneath Beau but she looked oh so satisfied and that made Beau warm and gooey. </p><p>Beau settled onto of her lover and crossed her arms on Yasha’s chest. She propped her chin on her arm and smiled. “Feeling good?”</p><p>“Feeling great,” Yasha replied, her voice gravel. She peeked one eye open and then the other. She brought her hands up and brushed Beau’s hair behind her ears, fingertips lightly tracing over them and down her jaw. “I should have let you do that sooner.”</p><p>Beau gave a shrug. “You weren’t ready yet. It’s okay. We got there in the end.”</p><p>Yasha hummed. “I know I did.” She ran her hands lightly down Beau’s ribs and back. “Want me to take care of you?”</p><p>Beau’s smile grew. “This was more about you but I sure as shit ain’t gonna turn down one of your orgasms.”</p><p>Yasha smirked, feeling her body becoming lighter. “How do you want me?”</p><p>Beau smiled. “Mouth?”</p><p>Yasha smiled. “You got it.” She tipped her head back. “Come on up here.”</p><p>Beau chuckled and nodded. “I’m gonna pull out, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Beau nodded and pushed up and back, Yasha moaning softly she shifted inside of her. Then Beau gently pulled out of Yasha and the woman groaned at the sensation. Beau made quick work of removing her harness, tossing it to the foot of the bed before she slowly moved to settle over Yasha’s face. She felt Yasha’s large hands grasp her thighs and pull her down more closely. </p><p>The first swipe of Yasha’s tongue felt like absolute heaven. Beau was soaking, already close to the edge from fucking Yasha and she knew it wouldn’t take her long to come. </p><p>Yasha took her time between Beau’s legs. Even though Beau was close, Yasha still worked at her slowly, lapping up her wetness. Yasha moaned happily, her fingers pressing into Beau’s skin. </p><p>Beau groaned, head tilted back. She startled when she saw her own reflection and then laughed softly. Her laugh turned into a deep moan when she felt Yasha’s lips seal around her clit. Beau reached out and braced herself up with one hand on the headboard, her other hand moving to tangle in Yasha’s hair. Her hips rolled slowly, matching Yasha’s pace. </p><p>“You feel so good, sucking on me like that, babe,” Beau groaned. “You make feel so good.” Yasha hummed and sucked at Beau harder. “Oh, fuck, <em>yes</em>. Just like that, Yash. Just fucking <em>like that</em>.”</p><p>Yasha hummed again, working through the ache of her jaw. She squeezed Beau’s legs before moving to grasp and squeeze Beau’s ass instead. </p><p>Beau yelped and ground down harder into Yasha’s mouth. “Fuck, Yash, you’re gonna make me come.”</p><p>She heard Yasha whine beneath her and felt Yasha double her efforts against her clit. Beau had enjoyed the slow build up but realized she was getting impatient and wanted nothing more than to come in Yasha’s mouth. </p><p>“I’m gonna come for you, Yash.” Beau looked down at Yasha, and found her staring up along her body with bright mismatched eyes. “You want me to come for you?”</p><p>Yasha nodded, squeezing Beau’s ass again. Beau groaned, her legs shaking around Yasha’s head. </p><p>“Come on then, baby. I’m so close,” Beau called out. Her nails dug into the plush headboard as she watched Yasha’s eyes close. </p><p>Then she felt Yasha’s tongue swirling rough and fast on her clit and beau felt herself tip over the edge as her climax ripped through her. Beau’s hips jerked wildly over Yasha’s face and the woman grabbed Beau by the hips to hold her still as she worked her over with her mouth.  Beau’s grip in her hair tightened and Yasha moaned and sucked hard at Beau’s clit again. </p><p>Beau shuddered and sobbed as another orgasm pulsed through her. She leaned heavily against the headboard as Yasha continued to suck at her clit, prolonging Beau’s pleasure. </p><p>When Beau’s moans turned to whimpers of pain did Yasha gently release her. She let her head fall back, feeling the tense ache in her neck from leaning forward at an odd angle. Above her Beau gulped in mouthfuls of air, trying to calm her racing her heart. </p><p>“Fuck, Yasha” Beau said between gasps. “Remind me to fuck you with my strap more often.”</p><p>“Please do,” was Yasha’s cheeky reply, muffled by Beau’s cunt still pressed into her face. </p><p> Beau groaned and finally climbed off of Yasha and settled in beside her. Yasha turned and smiled at her. </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>Beau smiled back. “Hey.”</p><p>Yasha turned and scooped Beau into her arms. Beau went as willing as always, snuggling into Yasha’s chest. </p><p>Their heartbeats eventually settled and the sweat on their bodies cooled. Beau heard Yasha’s breathing even out, heard a light snore. She tilted her head back to look up at her and lightly caressed from Yasha’s eyebrow and down her cheek. </p><p>“I love you,” Beau whispered. “So fucking much.”</p><p>Yasha twitched and pulled Beau closer. She tucked her face against Beau’s before kissing Beau’s cheek. </p><p>“I love you, too,” was her half asleep reply. </p><p>Beau smiled happily and snuggled deeper into Yasha’s embrace, closed her eyes, and eventually fell asleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m on tumblr @lyricalporcupine. Come say hi!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>